Currently, in order to transmit data, a terminal has to establish a communication channel with a base station of the operator. There are at least the following problems existing in the prior art: if the channel, after established, has not been used by the terminal over the channel recovery time, it will be released. At this moment, although the physical connection between the terminal and the base station may remain, a new channel has to be re-established for the terminal to re-transmit data. The re-establishment of a channel has to go through a process of channel allocation and authentication, which can extend the data transmission delay.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.